


Only Wanna Fuck You

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Gallavich Fix It Fics [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crying Boys, Fix It, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, Ian asks for what he wants, Language, Light Smut, M/M, Mickey is confused about feelings, There will be a sequel, because Mickey, episode 3x3, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: What if Ian stopped Mickey from fucking Angie Zahgo in episode 3x3? Lots of feelings, that's what.There will be a smutty sequel ;)This was a prompt and I really enjoyed writing it so, keep the prompts coming!





	Only Wanna Fuck You

“If I had a teacher who looked like that and wanted it? Damn, just thinkin about it’s giving me wood,” Mickey said crudely, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it as the boys walked away from the pedophile’s, who had turned out to be a super hot blonde woman, house. 

Ian and Lip exchanged a look, both feeling awkward on Mickey’s behalf. Mickey didn’t know that Lip knew about him and Ian, hence the machismo act. Ian figured that’s where it would end, until they passed Angie Zahgo’s house. 

“Yo, Angie!” Mickey called. 

Angie glanced up from her phone, arching a brow at the dirty south side boy. 

“Yeah?” she asked. 

“Wanna fuck?!” Mickey shouted back. 

Ian’s blood ran cold. Ex-fucking-scuse me? He swallowed. Mickey wouldn’t really do it. He was just being a dick. Right?

“Okay,” Angie said, shrugging and getting to her feet. She headed inside, waiting for Mickey to follow. 

“Later,” Mickey grinned, tossing his cigarette on the ground and taking a few steps toward the house. Ian reached out and caught his arm before he could stop himself, fingers curled tight around his wrist. “The fuck is your problem?” Mickey asked, eyes flicking to Lip before he turned his glare on Ian. 

“I’ll catch up with you,” Ian said to Lip, easily dismissing his brother. 

“Right. Uh...see ya,” Lip said, making a hasty retreat. 

Mickey wrenched his arm out of Ian’s grip, sneering at him. He opened his mouth to say something nasty but Ian cut him off, not even hesitating before he grabbed the bulge in Mickey’s pants. The older boy yelped in surprise, melting into a groan when Ian started rubbing him in slow circles. It was short lived however when Mickey realized they were standing in the middle of the fucking street. He shoved Ian back, hard. 

“What the hell, Gallagher? You can’t fucking-

“If you’re so desperate for a fuck I’ll fuck you. Right now. In the dugout. Okay?” Ian said hastily. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breath coming out short. The thought of Mickey fucking someone else. The thought of Mickey fucking a  _ woman _ , instead of Ian, hurt more than he’d like to admit. 

Mickey gave him a slow up down then fixed him with a calculating stare as he crossed his arms. He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. 

“Whatever,” he huffed, heading off in the direction of the dug out. 

Ian let out a sigh of relief, eagerly following the other boy. Crisis averted. At least for the moment. It wasn’t until Ian had Mickey pushed up against the fence with his hand down the front of his jeans, jacking the older boy off with slow teasing strokes, that he couldn’t keep it in any longer. 

“What would you have done with Angie?” he asked, snaking one hand up Mickey’s shirt to thumb at a nipple. He was thankful that Mickey’s back was to him so that he couldn’t see his face. 

“W-what’s it to you?” Mickey grunted, trying and failing to keep his voice steady as Ian continued to stroke him. 

“Nothing. Just wanna know,” Ian muttered, rocking his still clothed erection against Mickey’s ass to make the other boy squirm. 

“Would have fucked her,” Mickey said simply, grinding his ass back against Ian, selfishly chasing his own pleasure. 

“How?” Ian asked, tightening his grip around Mickey’s dick as his tongue flicked out to lick a long slow line up the other boy’s neck. 

“Fuck, Gallagher. I--I don’t know. Doggie style I guess. Jesus, are you gonna get on me or not?” Mickey asked, frustrated with Ian’s teasing and ready to get fucked already. Honestly, what was this kid’s problem. Talking about Angie this much was gonna make him lose his hard on. The only reason he was ready to fuck her earlier was because Ian had been standing so close to him. Screw the hot pedophile, Ian was way hotter. Not that Mickey would ever admit it out loud. 

Ian let go of Mickey’s dick, grabbing his hips and spinning him around so they were chest to chest. 

“No,” Ian said, smirking. 

Mickey glared at him. 

“I’m not in the mood for fuckin games,” Mickey hissed. 

Ian shook his head, leaning down to nip at Mickey’s neck, all the way up to his ear. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he whispered. 

Mickey’s eyes went wide. Okay, not what he was expecting to come out of the redhead's mouth at all. Fuck him? He wanted Mickey to fuck him? Ian was staring at Mickey now. The smirk gone from his face. Oh shit. This kid’s serious. 

“Gallagher, I don’t think-

“You wanted to fuck. You were gonna fuck Angie. So just fuck me instead,” Ian said, like it was simple. But Mickey knew better. As far as he knew Ian had never bottomed before. Sure Mickey wasn’t as big as Ian (nine fucking inches. Ridiculous.) but it would still hurt. Ian hadn’t even thought it through. This was the spur of the moment. He didn’t want Mickey to fuck Angie so he was offering himself in her place. Fucking idiot. 

“Why can’t you just shut up and fuck me?” Mickey grumbled. 

He knew it was the wrong thing to say the minute he saw Ian’s face. His bottom lip quivered, eyes suddenly wet with unshed tears, looking at Mickey like he’d broken his heart. Shit, maybe he had. 

“You’d rather fuck Angie...you’d rather fuck a  _ girl _ , than fuck me,” he said, voice small as he took a few steps backwards. Mickey sighed, yanking up his jeans and hooking his belt. 

“Look, Gallagher, I can’t-

“I-It’s fine Mick. We can do w-what we always do. I just...just give me a minute,” Ian stuttered, making a hasty retreat to hide behind the back of the dugout.

Mickey lit a cigarette, leaning against the fence and taking a long drag. What the hell was Gallagher’s problem? Why couldn’t they leave things the way there were? He was always trying to change shit. Get Mickey to commit to shit. Get him to--

He cut off his internal rant when he heard a sniffle. He frowned. A second later he heard another one, this time followed by a harsh choking sound. He stubbed out his cigarette, stepping around the dugout. The sight that greeted him was enough to make his stomach drop and his heart stop. 

Ian was sitting on the grass, curled up in a ball, hiding his face in his knees. He was trying to muffle his sobs but it wasn’t doing much good. Each shuddering breath he took shook Mickey to his core. He wanted to turn around and leave. He should turn around and leave. He didn’t owe it to the kid to stick around. They weren’t boyfriends. They weren’t anything. They weren’t--Mickey’s feet were moving of their own volition and before he knew it he was on the ground in front of Gallagher, yanking him forward into his arms. 

Ian seemed startled for a moment before he was melting against Mickey. The older boy wasn’t really sure how this whole, comforting thing worked, but from the way Ian was clinging to him he figured he was doing an okay job. Ian was hiccuping with every breath, fucking hysterical at this point. Mickey hushed him a few times, trying to calm him down, but to no avail. He sighed, pulling Ian in closer and pressing his lips to the boy's ear. 

“ _Ian_ , you've gotta calm down. You’re gonna fuckin pass out if you don’t breathe,” Mickey mumbled gruffly, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Ian nodded, tucking his face into the curve of Mickey’s neck and breathing him in as he tried to quiet his sobs. 

“Why don’t you want me?” Ian whispered. 

Mickey’s eyes stung. God he was an asshole. He wished he could explain. Tell Ian about his Dad and how the one and only time he’d cause Mickey with a boy he’d been pistol whipped and beaten so badly he was bedridden for a week. Before he could say anything Ian was pulling back and getting to his feet. He wiped the last of the tears from his eyes, huffing. 

“Sorry. You’re not my boyfriend. I--I don’t have the right to keep you from sleeping with whoever you want. And you don’t have to deal with my stupid shit. Can we just forget about this?” Ian asked, staring at his feet. 

Mickey bit his lip. Ian was giving him an out. He should take it. He should really fucking take it. Turns out his body had other plans because before he knew what he was doing he was cupping Ian’s face in his hands and pressing his lips to the other boys. 

Ian let out a muffled squeak that Mickey made a mental note to tease him mercilessly about later. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but hey, actions speak louder than words right? Mickey pulled away before things got too heated but he stayed in Ian’s space, their foreheads pressed together. 

“Mickey. What was that?” Ian asked quietly. 

“Think it was pretty fuckin obvious,” Mickey snapped, feeling uncomfortable at the intimacy, even if he was the one who initiated it. 

Ian smiled, running a hand through Mickey’s hair and pulling him in for another kiss, this one a little more heated than the last. Mickey let Ian lead, groaning softly when Ian pulled back to nip at his bottom lip. Fuck, this kid could kiss. When they broke apart, Mickey placed a shaking hand on Ian’s cheek. 

“Only person I wanna fuck is you, Firecrotch,” he admitted. “I...I can’t be your boyfriend. Not now. But I’m not gonna screw anyone else. And you can’t either!”

Ian was looking at him like he hung the damn stars and his eyes were looking suspiciously wet again. 

“Hey! No crying. You just stopped that gay shit, don’t start it up again.”

Ian smiled fondly at his not boyfriend but definitely more than fuck buddy, kissing his forehead. His cheeks suddenly went bright red, making Mickey frown at him. 

“D-does this mean you’ll, um...” Ian trailed off, looking nervous.

“Jesus christ, what?” Mickey asked, rolling his eyes. 

“Will you fuck me?” Ian asked. 

Mickey froze. He’d figured Ian had only said it so he wouldn’t fuck Angie, but if he actually meant it...Mickey had never gotten hard so fast in his life. He still didn’t think Ian really knew what he was asking for, but if it’s what he wanted, he would give it to him. 

“My pop is on a job. Took my brothers with him. Mandy’s been crashing at your place so, my house is empty,” Mickey offered. 

Ian’s eyes widened. 

“Let’s go!”


End file.
